secrets
by XXxblueemeraldxXX
Summary: "sonny why'd you leave me" "chad i..i was so young and didn't know what to do then i i thought it was right for you no us" i said desperately
1. movie

**Hey guys so here is my newest story call "secrets" **

**Please read believe in love my other story anyways you should know I don't own swac **

**I want at less 5 reviews please so let's move on with the story**

…

**Spov**

"Chase come get breakfast honey" I call to my little boy "mommy look…look daddy's on TV" he smiled pointing to the screen which showed chad yes out of all people my son had chad Dylan cooper as a father and he looks just like him

"That's great" I muttered sarcastically he walk in "mommy why doesn't daddy ever see me?" He asked of course I knew this day would come. "Here's your breakfast chase" I said ignoring his question

"Momma you didn't answer my question does daddy not like me" he sounded upset when he said that

"Ummm uhhhh" I was at a loss for words. Then the phone started ringing, I sighed in relief

"Hello?" I answered

"Yes hello my name is Daniel could I speak with sonny munroe?" He responded

"This is her"

"Okay I'm a one of the greatest agents there is and I was wondering if you would like to star in a movie" he asked out of nowhere

"wh-where?" I asked thinking about considering it "in California of course" he remarked "I would love to but one teeny tiny problem… I have a son to think about"

"No worries we can give you two free plane tickets" he said in a rush "okay" I gave in

"Great your plane tickets should arrive in a day" "wh-wh- h-how did y-" he hung up

"Mommy who was that?" my little darling asked "guess what were going to California for awhile" I said

"Great I might get to see daddy when I'm their!" he squealed excitedly

"Uhh chase daddy is busy so you might not get to see him" I explained the truth is chad doesn't even know he's a daddy

"No momma I get it he doesn't like me and I'll never see him" he said with hurt evident in his eyes

"No baby that's not it" I reasoned I mean I just can't tell him his dad doesn't even know him

"Then what is it" he stared at me excepting an answer "he's just really busy" I patted his shoulder

"Okay fine don't tell me" he crossed his tiny arms over his small chest he looked just like chad delight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes

"Why don't we go get you all packed and ready?" I asked trying to get him excited "ok" he mumbled we walked the staircase to his room and brought a whole bunch of shorts, polos, and converse.

He went downstairs and I went to my bedroom to get my clothes ready

*later on*

We ate mostly in silence the only sound were forks scarping plates until I told him we would have to get up earlier than usually

I gave him a bath and tucked him into his bed when he popped a question

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you seriously think I'll ever get to see my daddy" he asked softly

"Maybe" I answered

"Okay goodnight mommy and I love you" "love you too sweetie"

*the next day*

*beep beep beep*

"Ugh stupid alarm" I looked at it and pounded the button to make it go off before it woke up my baby

I got out of my comfortable bed to take a shower and put on clothes to make breakfast

I cooked pancakes I put two plates on the table and went to get chase that was soundly asleep

"Chase honey wake up" I whispered

"Mom it's too early" he groaned turning over "Come on your foods gonna get cold" I complained "so let it" he said "you can't watch Mackenzie falls for two weeks"

He shot up wide eyed and I tried to hide my laughter we walked downstairs and ate breakfast I washed him and put him on a light blue shirt with tan shorts and his black converse.

I walked to the mailbox and got a envelope that was big and orange I opened the envelope and took out two tickets with the date and time we should leave which was 12:30pm

That meant I had 1 hour to get there I called a taxi and brought me and chase's luggage to the door as he silently watched TV

The cab came about 15 minutes later

We rode in silence and came to the airport I gave them the tickets as they checked our luggage we got on the plane and took our seats chase fell asleep on my shoulder minutes after we got on I guess he was a little tired I slowly felt my eyelids closed and I dozed off.

…...

_**So what do you guys think great lame I'm getting there or awesome when thanks for reading and please review please well goodbye **_


	2. the truth opens a little

Guys I am so sorry for not updating I know it's been almost two months so that's why I promise to make this one a little longer for you guys any way I do not own sonny with a chance .

Sonny pov.

I awoke to see chase gone "chase honey chase where are you?" I started to panic. I quickly called the flight attendant over. "ma'm have you se-" "excuse me" I heard a tiny voice behind the attendant. "oh god chase you scared me where were you?" " mommy I was just in the bathroom" he reassured me. He pulled out his book called the very hungry caterpillar. "how long were you awake?" I asked " 15 minutes" he said while flipping through pages.

"**Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing"** the intercom spoke I fasten my seatbelt as chase put his book away and buckled his. I looked out the window as we landed. "**you may now precede to the exit"** the intercom informed. Chase and I walked to the exit and waited for our luggage. It finally came around on the circle thing. I look for my name on a sign and found it with a tall brown haired male.

"sonny munroe?" he asked "yes that would be me" I said and before I had a chase to introduce chase he beat me to it. "my name is chase co-" I interrupted him 'munroe"I said before he could finished " mommy that's not my name that's yours" he looked up at me "And you must be Daniel" I said ignoring chase's comment. "yes Daniel hicks I will be your agent through out the movie" he informed and lead me and chase to his limo. He grabbed our luggage and pushed it in the trunk as chase and I sat in the back seat.

"so do you want to know where your gonna be staying or what the movie is about?" Daniel asked as he climbed in "both" I said "okay the movie is called secrets of love and your gonna be staying at 403 Washington street which is where we are going now"

"okay" I mumbled " this is your schedule which consists of when meetings are and a brief summary of the movie" he handed me three sheets of paper I carefully looked over them carefully by the time I finished we arrived at an area which had about four houses spaced out we pulled up to a pale green house with flowers all around it. "here's your key to your house and the car" he handed me two keys connected by a sliver ring.

We got out the limo and grabbed our luggage and lunged it to the door. Daniel opened the door gave me his number and left. I searched the house and found a comfy bedroom for me which is across the hall from chase's. (a/n rooms are on profile) I checked the time it was 8:45 time sure flew by.

I continued my exploration thru the house I found myself in the kitchen it was sliver, white, and black everywhere. The refrigerator was fully stocked with food. I began walking around and I spotted an extra bedroom that wont be useful. I looked out the window and saw a beautiful garden and backyard chase can play in. the living room was even better it had a nice and fluffy couch with blue and green striped pillows. There was a 40 inch tv. I looked for the bathroom and found that it was the first door on the hallway. I guess I better check on chase. He was watching Mack falls of course. "chase don't you think you should get ready for bed?" I asked "no" his gaze never leaving the screen. " I think you should besides you can still watch Mackenzie falls after you get your pj's on" I tried bribing him "ok" he agreed well I put him in his banana pj's I left to go to my room and put on my pj's to go to sleep for the meeting at 1:30 tomorrow.

The next morning

I woke up around 11:30 the next morning not willing to get out of bed but I know I had to sometime or later so I got up and showered and changed into a purple and black plaid shirt with gray shorts and flip-flops. I skipped to the kitchen and prepared eggs, toast, and bacon. As that was cooking I got the table set. Then I heard the pitter-patter of feet.

" good morning mommy" he said with a chad smile. "good morning baby" I returned the smile. He took a seat at the table (**ding)** the timer on the stove went off I handed him his food as I had mine in hand and sat down "so do you want to visit grandma after the meeting?" I asked him he shook his head because his mouth was full of food.

"chase honey don't pack your mouth" I laughed a bit at his face

He took a big gulp "okay" then drunk out of his glass of orange juice. After we finished eating I washed him and changed him into a white shirt with black shorts and his black converse then we left and headed to the studios but they relocated so I had trouble finding it but when I got there I parked next to pink bug convertible. Then I saw a familiar face and two little kids not so familiar.

"tawni?" I asked not sure if it was her "sonny? Oh my gosh hey I haven't seen you in forever" she ran up to me and gave me a hug which was not like the tawn I knew 4 years ago. I am sure my face was full of confusion. "And who's this little guy?" she asked

"my name is chase coope-" he said but I cut him off with munroe. Tawni gave me a look meant she'd bring it up later.

"And who are those cute little angels?" I smiled "angels I wish" tawni laughed "this is Robert who is 3 and Morgan is 2 " she pointed to the little girl and boy "Awww" they both had a mixture of blonde and light brown hair

"so sonny why are you here?" she asked " I'm here for the movie secrets of love"

"really me too" I checked my paper to see what dressing room I had room 206

"oh I room 207 so were right beside each other" tawni and I walked with the kids to her dressing room and decided to catch up before we left because it was still early.

"so sonny what did he mean when he said coope?" tawni whispered to me "I don't know" I said in a high pitched voice "sonny please tell me" she begged man this is not like the real tawni.

"ok fine but please promise not to tell anyone" I looked at her desperately "ok I promise"

"well the um truth is ch-chase is a c-cooper and his dad is chad" I spoke nervously.

She let this process thru her brain before responding. "does he know it?" she said

"no he doesn't" I said looking at the ground " is that why you left" she said rubbing my back reassuringly I nodded " well let's not think about that let's just go to the meeting and chat later" she gave me a hug before standing up "what about the kids?" I asked

"oh they have a little daycare thingy you can take them to if you want" she informed

We walked them to the daycare and dropped them off then headed to the meeting.

As soon as we arrived I immediately felt sick in the stomach.

Duh duh sorry for keeping you waiting but I will update within next week so thx and reiew please fanfantic luv ya


	3. surprises

Hey guys me again back with a new update

me: hey did we finally conquer swac?

Evil kangaroo: no you will never but I did get in touch with my brother and he said...

me: what (**smiles excitedly** )

evil kangaroo: we could conquer a small piece of land he brought and claim as kangaroo city

me: cries silently I don't own swac or anything except this plot

sonny pov

As soon as we arrived I immediately felt sick in the stomach.

"sonny,sonny what's wrong" tawni asked concerned. I moved my head in the direction I was looking at.

"oh yea it's okay" she comfort me as we slowly took a seat on the far side of the room

chad pov

I was talking with one of the co-stars when I saw her. Her long brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes

I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life it has been so long til I saw her and I wish I could just hold her and claim her as mine forever but I knew I wouldn't ever again because she hates me

sonny pov

as we sat down who I supposed was the director told us to take a seat. I looked as everyone sat down and saw chad watching me.

I quickly broke eye contact. Sonny it's okay just calm down everything will be okay.

"today we will be introducing ourselves and then we will let you go, let me first start by saying I am john barker the director of secrets of love" john said "my name is Jennifer rollen and I'm Mr. Barker's assistant" a woman with red hair and green eyes spoke

"now we will begin with you guys starting from the left" john said

" hello everyone my name is Alexander march" one of the people said over there

" my name is portlyn Murray" she said wow she looks so different

"the name is chad Dylan cooper" chad said even though I already knew it

" my name is Craig walker" a brown haired man said

"my name is Penelope gattison" the girl that tried to get rid of me years ago said

" my name is Quinton hall"

" hey my name is Macy Jones"

" well my name is tawni hart" tawni rejoiced in a strong voice I cleared my throat.

"my name is sonny munroe" I said in a audible voice

" my name is Arthur manes" the man next to me explained

" well I have passed around a sheet which includes the role you will be playing... once you get one you may leave" Jennifer said

As me and tawni got our sheet we proceeded to leave I caught a glimpse of chad and portlyn leaving together I felt a pain of jealousy so he moved on well he can still know he has a son but just for chase's sake

we went to get the kids and headed back to my dressing room

"tawni do you think I should tell chad?" I asked in a whisper so chase wouldn't hear

" well I think he deserves to know" she said in a knowingly tone

"okay do you know where he might be?" I asked with confidence building "hold on"

she pulled out her pink iphone and started texting some one as soon as she got a reply she told me to go to

room 220 which is all the way down the hall.

"okay chase honey I am gonna be gone for a few minutes I'll be back" I told him while ruffling his hair

"kay" he responded with his tiny voice I kelp walking till I found room 220 it was a meditation room

I spotted chad right by the door "chad..chad" I whispered which was immediately responded with a ssh

he turned towards me when he saw me his eyes widened

chad pov

sonny wanted to talk to me hopefully we can talk about why she left but I know it's because she hates me

I whispered to portlyn to tell her I would be in my dressing room

"hey sonny" I said coolly even though I was nervous

sonny pov

"hi chad is there anywhere we can talk in private?" I asked getting prepared for what might happen

" yea in my dressing room" he said rubbing his neck he walked me to his dressing room which wasn't far from mine in fact it was about four doors from mine he lead me in and closed the door

my confidence slipping away as it shut.

"so chad what do you think about kids" I said bringing in the subject slowly

"okay way to talk about randomness" he looked at me weirdly

"just answer the question" I began to get frustrated with his lack of participation

"well I didn't like ki-" he said but was cut off by a kids voice

"daddy!" a little boy with blonde hair came running in through the door

at first I was like no chase don't but I realized this was not chase

chad scooped the child in his arms and hugged him "hey Jake" chad smiled at him

"hey daddy" the child said

daddy what?

oh cliffy any way please review and I love you guys

rate

chad-five

ice cream- four

cake-three

yellow-two

red-one

thx for reviews


	4. brother meets brother

Hey guys thanks for the reviews you don't know what they mean to me.

**sonny pov**

daddy what?

"chad did did that kid just c-c-call you daddy?" I asked unsure of what I was hearing "yes" chad answered

"da da " the child remarked as soon as those words slipped out his mouth my throat tighten.

"sonny you okay?" chad asked "wait a minute chad you said you didn't like kids" I tried to not believe this

"well you didn't let me finish I said I didn't like kids at first then I had Jacob and he turned that around" he explained

"oh" was the only word I could form "so what did you want to tell me" he asked putting down Jacob

"oh never mind I for-forgot" I stuttered he looked at me then let it go " well I have to go" I said holding back tears "OK bye see you later" he called as I left I ran straight to my dressing room tawni was showing chase some old pictures from so random "hey mommy" chase acknowledged me at the door.

"hey sweetie" I ruffled his hair "so sonny how'd it go" tawni questioned "not well" I sighed

"oh" she replied " yea I talk to you later we have to go" I gave tawni my number and marched out

"so where'd you go" chase asked "nowhere important are you ready to see grandma" I cheered

"yes I am" he smiled. I drove to mom's new home she has seen chase in almost a year so this is going to be a surprise for her.

We finally came to the road that was in a nice neighborhood with plenty of houses. I pulled up in the driveway and got chase out of his booster seat and we paddled up the stairs. Chase reached up and rung the door bell.

I heard footsteps walking towards the door mom opened it and looked surprised "hey sweetie" she hugged me and grabbed chase to "hello big guy come in come in" she ushered us in for a long talk

chad pov

I started to call after sonny put it was useless I knew she would walk out of my life like that I bet she feels betrayed.

Sonny pov

"sonny have you told chad yet" mom asked me with one of those serious looks

"no I'm I'm working on it" I sighed frustrated at the news that I heard only minutes ago

she only nodded her head

"mom do you think you could keep chase tonight" I asked hopefully "yes of course I have aiden and avery too" she motioned her hand toward the rooms back down the hall

"there not up" I asked astounded "no there sleeping" she said with a faint smile

"okay well I have to go I'll pick chase up tomorrow" I said heading towards chase. "sweetie your staying with grandma and aiden and avery tonight okay?" I spoke

"there here?" he asked with wide eyes "yes but there sleeping" I whispered he nodded his head

"bye sweetie love you" "love you too mommy" he gave me a hug "bye mom" I said walking down the stairs to my car she whispered a loud goodbye before closing the doors.

I quickly drove home and walked inside.

I dialed up tawni's number she answered on the second ring "hello?" "hey tawn"

"oh hey sonny so whats up"

"nothing really" I sighed "so let's talk about the chad situtation" "okay" "what happen" is all she said and I told her everything

"oh so you found out about Jake" tawni said "Jake I thought his name was Jacob" I asked confused

"no Jake is his nickname" tawni explained "how do you kn-" "me and chad became friends so Jake"

"wait Jacob's your kid" I asked with a little anger "no I said me and chad became really close friends after you left him" she explained

"oh" I almost cried at the fact that we could have been perfect if I just told him the first time I found out.

" Jacob's mother...wait I think chad will tell you if you guys get to talk"she noted "okay gotta go tawni

talk to you later bye" I said

"bye" she hung up I slid down the wall slowly and cried my eyes out

the next morning

I woke on the cold wood floor with a pain in my neck and back. I groaned and stretched then trudged to the shower not bothering to check the time. I ran the water and sit in the tub and tried to relax but it was difficult I hopped out and changed into a green blouse that has a belt around the tummy and some black leggings. I put on my green heels and did my make up. My hair consisted of a green and black plaid headband. I grabbed my purse and hopped in the car and drove to the studio I parked next to a

black BMW convertible which contained to blonde haired males with drop dead gorgeous blue eyes.

Oh no it was chad I ducked down with out being noticed and skipped into the new designed studio.

I walked into my dressing room to see a rack of clothes labeled "for set" so I looked through them and they were labeled by scenes so I slipped on the first one

I looked at the schedule and noticed that chad will be my love interest I have no idea I will be able to do this.

Chad pov

I saw sonny today and boy was she smoking hot. The way her hair fell gently down her back I wished I could run my hands through her hair

"daddy up" I looked down and saw Jacob reaching up to me I picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

Sonny pov

I lied on the couch before tawni came in with Morgan "wheres Robert" I asked "he's with his dad is that where chase is" tawni asked

"no" I said " well I have to go change so can you watch her please" tawni asked

"yes of course" I remarked I played with her while tawni got dressed in her room. Then we dropped her off and started filming.

Chad seem happy to be filming but it could be my imagination.

The director directed us to stand in our places tawni or the others weren't in this scene but me and chad were.

s- David please please don't please don't leave us here alone

c- sorry I wish I didn't do this but I did chad said looking directly in my eyes like there was other meaning to it.

We finished shooting and headed out for the day I told tawni I'd talk with her later and headed to pick up chase. I walked up the steps and got blasted with hugs and hi aunt sonny',. I got chase and we had dinner and had a little family time I wished I could have with chad.

The next morning

I had chase take a bubble bath after I showered and changed into a blue and white striped shirt with blue jeans and blue converse the he headed out to eat breakfast with her kids. We dropped the kids off at the daycare and started shooting

chase pov

I was playing with Robert and Morgan when a little boy with hair like me came up to Morgan and said hey to her and they started playing.

"Robert who's that" "thwat's jacob" he said while walking over to him and introducing us

ohhh brother meets brothe cliffy

please read and review update soon (hopefully)


	5. plan formation

Hey guys believe in love is now complete so check it out and please review this story

I changed jacob name to connor also

chase pov

"hi" I said shaking his hand "hellwo" he said and we started playing I cant wait to tell mommy

sonny pov

more rehearsing but here's the catch there's a kiss in the movie

c- Annie I love you and I always will chad said with that same look he had last time

s-i love you too

and we leaned forward for the kiss as we kissed it was sweet and passionate. I felt sparks flying

it seemed as if me and chad were the only people on earth I heard faint sounds in the back saying cut

but all I focused on was chad as his tongue brushed across my lip which I gave entrance to gladly

every one of my worries were gone and forgotten everything was fine until Penelope tried to pulled

chad away but he ignored her. She eventually gave up and left along with everyone else because

filming was over for today . But I needed air so I pulled away .

Chad pov

I started kissing sonny but she pulled away soon and she did the least expected thing to do she cried in my shoulder and I let her I didn't care if it was new I just wanted more time with her

"chad im sorry" she kelp saying in between sobs I caressed her back then she ran off probably to her dressing room

sonny pov  
I wiped my tears and re-applied my make-up i went to pick up chase and I saw him playing with connor

"mommy look here's my new friend connor" he said pointing at the boy I met yesterday "wait are ywou weaving" he asked "yes" chase replied

"twake thwis fwirst" he said handing chase a racecar invitation "thanks bye " chase says "bwye" jacob

said and continued playing with other kids

I saw chad walking towards us I tried to run back but it was to late chase already saw him "daddy" he yelled I quickly grabbed chase and walked the other way back

chad pov

that was weird this kid just yelled daddy at me and it wasn't connor oh well I went in the daycare center and got him

"daddy I made new friend" he said "really what's his name"i asked "chwase and I want him to come to my party" he says "OK did you give him the racecar" I questioned "yea can we get some ice crweam" he asked

"you'll have lots of ice cream Friday" I say which was a big mistake because he gave me a puppy dog face

"fine" I drove to Ben and Jerry's and unbuckled his car seat he climbed the stairs by his self since they weren't that tall

"daddy I cant swee the ice crweam" he observed since his head was just at the counter I picked him up and let him chose his ice cream and I drove to the bakery

"which cake do you want?" I asked "i want a rwacecar cwake" he said jumping up and down

"okay" I browsed through the entries and pointed to a cake that was shaped like a three with a racecar on it "yea thwat one" he recalled I ordered the cake and we to another store with the paparazzi

snapping pictures.

I got the party supplies with out connor wanting a toy and finally headed home

sonny pov

_please come to connor david cooper's _ _party on Friday,October 30,2014 _

_where: 513 golden drive _

_bring: swimsuit _

_gifts are acceptable or required _

I finished reading the letter out loud to chase "can I go please mom" he pleaded

I don't know what to say chad's gonna be there so he might well I know he's gonna yelled daddy

"one thing you have to promise" I say

"okay" he makes his eyes bigger in anticipation

"promise me if you see daddy you wont say daddy or hug him... just pretend you don't know him ok"

"alright I promised" he so sweet I thought

next morning

chase jumped on my bed and woke me up "mommy I'm ready to go" he was fully dressed

"okay did you eat" "i ate cereal" "okay mommy is going to get dressed" I hopped in the shower and

got dressed in a blue shirt and white skinny jeans and blue heels with my hair in a ponytail

we headed out and I dropped chase off first thing. I was walking when I tripped over my own feet but then a pair of arms caught me I looked up to see a smirking chad "falling for me again" I was to caught up in his eyes to notice "sonny?" he spoke "what" "see you later" he said walking away

"sonny" tawni yelled scaring me "huh" I yelled back "what was that about" she said "nothing let's just got to rehearsal" I trudged with tawni following every once in a while asking questions with out me answering them

this was tawni's scene I was looking anywhere except at chad who stole glances at me

after filming was over chad called me over"yes"i answered "where ya going" he said "to the daycare" I responded

"me too let's walk together" I was about to declined until he literally dragged me to the daycare

"daddy" connor spoke as we came in the doorway

"mommy" chase came and gave me a hug then they returned playing some where in the room

"mommy.. sonny you have a son and you didn't tell me"his eyes had a mixture of hurt,fear,and sadness

"chad you didn't tell me about him" I snapped

"well I didn't tell you because you left me" he yelled back "i had too" I whispered "why" he asked

"i can't tell you here" I toke a deep breath

he drudged me to a closest full of props and plopped down on a fuzzy pink couch.

"talk" he said "well I didn't exactly plan on leaving you-" "but you did" he says " If you want any explanation you have to bear with me"

"fine" "fine" "good" "i am not doing this I don't have time" "but you had time to have a son when you left me"

"it's your fault I left in the first place" I yelled back "my fault I'm not the one who packed up everything and left" he screams

I start sobbing and chad has a look of regret "sonny I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he says comforting me

"no y-you d-don't" I say "hey" chad said taking his finger and lifting my chin so I would look at him but I looked down instead he placed a gentle kiss on my lips "i said I was sorry" my lips were tingly

"chase is probably looking for me so we should head back" I walked back with him following

"daddy thwis is chwase" connor said "so connor tells me your coming to his party" chad speaks awkwardly "yes da- that's what he said" he corrected himself "ok see you guys Friday" chad emphasized guys

the next days were awkward for shooting I began getting lost in his eyes and he messed up his lines.

Then Friday came I got dressed in a yellow shirt and white shorts with yellow and white striped flats

I wore my hair with loose curls

chase was dressed in his blue swim trunks and a plain white t-shirt and black rainbows

I had him some more shorts in a bag for him and we headed to chad's house for the first time.

We were greeted by connor and his servant whose name was Johnathan who took the gift and set it on the table by lots of other gifts

tawni her husband and her children were already here along with other unfamiliar people nico arrived with his daughter and wife then they started playing on the rides

tawni aside "so I see your at the party does that mean what I think it means" she said smiling

"no" I stared off in space

tawni pov

I am so tired of this anti chad and sonny stuff I will bring those to together even if it killed me

I dialed zora's number as a plan formed in my head

I will update sOoN so please review thank you guys


	6. the plan starts

Hi thank you guys for reviewing any who here's a new update for secrets and I would like to thank

channyswacfan13,Disney123ChadKizilee,Butterfify,,mrpuppy,PeaceLoveCheer45620

thank you guys for reviewing lets get on with the story

tawni pov

"zora" I said walking to a more quieted area "yes tawni" she sighed " I need your help" I announced

"really" she said weirdly "yes what do you want" I sighed a little to loud

"you'll see muhahaha" she laughed evilly

chad's point of view

connor looks very happy they were playing around in the yard when one of the security guards came up to me and said the was someone at the door.

I opened the door to see the mother of my child "what do you want Christina?" I practically growled

"what do you think I'm here to see my son" she replied bitterly with an eye roll

"why after three years you think you can just walk back into his life" I asked in that same tone she had.

"he is my son" she said taking time to announce every word "he's mine too but I didn't give up on him" I said

"i didn't give up on him I just wasn't ready" Christina looked down at the ground

"oh sure now what's the real reason you came here" I made me eyes go into little slits

" I have hired a lawyer to take my case for the custody battle" she informed "what custody battle" I asked

"the one for my son" she spoke in a serious tone "you didn't even want him so now why do you have a sudden interest in him" I yelled

"he's not just your child you know" she spoke in a sarcastic manner "really because it seems that why to me" I barked

"whatever if I were you I would get a lawyer as soon as possible" she winked "daddy who's this" connor came in just perfect! **NOTE THE SARCASM**

"hey connor" his mom boasted in a peppy voice "who you are" he said hiding a little behind my pants leg

"connor I'm your mommy" she said to the confused little boy "my mommy" he repeated "yea" she recalled giving a smile

"but I don't have mommy" he began to get more confused "sure you do I'm your mom you just didn't see me" christina's smile got a little smaller

"okay okay now you can go he already saw you" I started pushing her out the door "bye sweetie I love you" she walked to her car but before she got in she said "better find lawyer" I sigh and walked back to the door "so ready to go outside you still have a couple of minutes til you can eat"

"yea" he screamed while running outside I looked to my right and saw sonny sitting in a lawn chair I took a seat next to her

sonny pov

chad took a seat beside me "hey sonny" he said coolly "hi chad" I said a little sad "what's wrong" he asked me

"oh nothing" "you sure" "yes chad" " umm so who who's your kid's father" he asked nervously

"who's your kids mother" I replied with a little attitude he mumbled something "what?"

"Christina hall" he repeated louder "oh" I said not knowing who that was "you still didn't answer my question" he remarked "well-" I started but was interrupted " the cake is here"Johnathan announced in a English accent

"okay thanks talk to you later sonny" chad walked towards tawni and she followed him into the kitchen probably to help set up things I sigh thinking about how it would have been for chase's birthday party if chad knew about him.

A couple of minutes later chad called everyone into the kitchen area which was big enough for everyone to stand in.

after everyone was comfortable chad sat connor in the middle at a little table and tawni brought the cake in very slowly since she didn't want to blow the three candles out then set the cake in front of him

(*the cake is on my profile which is on my website check it out please*)

then everyone started

Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday to You  
Happy Birthday Dear (connor)  
Happy Birthday to You.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too.

Alternative ending:  
How old are you?  
How old are you?  
How old, How old  
How old are you? At the how old are you parts connor shouted 3 "okay you can blow out your candles and make a wish" chad said with a smile "and don't spit on the cake" tawni added after he made his wish chad told the kids to get in a line and head in the kitchen to get your food which his mom was serving and come back to get some cake.

Chase sat with connor and the other kids. I sat with tawni and we chatted about our kids and the movie.

When everyone finished eating we then opened his presents

( a/n im to lazy to write the speech for this so im just going to name them)

**his birthday presents **

**from chad a lightning McQueen car that you ride in (on profile)**

**from tawni outfits and $20.00**

**from chad's mom $100.00 and shoes **

**from me and chase a building yellow truck **

**pool**

**cars**

**DVD s **

**money**

**toys**

**books**

connor came around and thanked everyone then they played a game with the little kids where you have to find your goody bag.

After chase found his he thanked chad and we left to got home

chad pov

"chad?' "yep" I answered "do you love sonny" tawni asked "of course I do" I replied

"are you sure you do because you don't have a good way of showing it" tawni implied "tawni you know I do" I said sternly

"will you do anything to prove it" she asked "sure" I said suspiciously "okay zora and I are going to help you"she stated "what's the catch" I asked narrowing my eyes

"what catch" she laughed nervously "zora's catch" I spoke dramatically "well w-why does there have to be one" "well with zora there's always one" I said matter of factly

" I really don't know the catch but I know how we're going to help" tawni regain her posture

"ok and" I made her continue

"well there are some steps you have to follow" she winked "what steps" I asked

"first you have to make sure she trust you" "ok how" I asked eagerly

"well you see now goodbye" "bye aunt tawni" connor said "bye tawni" today was a big day

the next morning aka Saturday

chad pov

we had the day off so I took this as a perfect excuse to test tawni's experiment so I called sonny

"hello?" came her perky voice on the phone "hey sonny it's chad" I smoothly said

"oh hey chad what's up" "i was wondering umm if you and chase w-wanted to go with me and connor" "w-where" she sounded very nervous "to the park" I automaticly answered

"o-okay what time" " 1:30" "okay bye" "bye" love you is what I wanted to say any way I got connor dressed in one of his new outfits black and gray striped shirt with gray jeans and black converse

I got dressed in white skinny's and a blue shirt blue and white shoes.

Then we got a little snack because we would be eating at a special place I planned to past the time we watched one of his DVD s

sonny pov

chad want's us to come im so excited I dialed tawni "hello" she asked "hey tawn" I said chirpy

"hey sonny why so happy" "chad invited chase and I to go with him to the park" I informed

"on my way go ahead shower and get chase dressed" "k bye"

tawni pov

"chad where are you taking sonny" "what no hey chad what's up or hi chad ho-" I interrupted him

"just tell me" "to the park and dinner but the kids are going to" "kay bye" I hung up. By then I was at sonny's and in her room


	7. sonny do you trust me?

Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating I know you probably want to have a angry mob come and throw me off a cliff right now and I except that I am so sorry so here is the chappy please be happy!

Tawni pov

"Sonny I'm here" I yelled thru the door letting myself in. "Oh hey tawn" she came out of her bathroom that was included in her bedroom. "Sonny I am going to pick out the perfect outfit for you" I searched her closet looking for the perfect attire "Oh...Kay" she said dazed

I hummed a tune as I was looking and I came up with the perfect thing for her to wear.

"Here try this on" I tossed the white ski vest, black skinny jeans, and a red long sleeved shirt.

She changed and I did her hair and make-up which was curled loosely.

Sonny pov

"Wow...thanks tawn" I gasped as I looked in the mirror

"sure" she said

"ding-dong" the doorbell went off "well see you later tawns" she walked into the hallway

Chad pov

I ranged the doorbell and sonny's son answered it "hey chase" I said "hello" he greeted

"so your mom's here" I asked "yea is connor in the car" "go right ahead" I stepped aside to let him thru as I stared at sonny she looked even more beautiful than ever "hi sonny" I spoke nervous at first but gradually got my cool back "h-hi chad" she said

"so ya ready" I asked and she nodded her head and followed me out her door to my car

sonny pov

chad drove us to this restaurant called the dining room I looked in awe at the place it was amazing.

"Wow...chad this place is amazing" I breathed against the window "uh-huh and uh can you watch the window" he started rubbing his neck nervously and parked the car

"Sorry"i said getting out the vehicle and started walking beside chad into the restaurant with our kids following behind. Chad opened the door for us and I smiled at him

we didn't have to wait long for a table because chad made reservations. Were were seated at a both with a view of the beach.

"Chad this is nice" I admired "naw it was the least I could do for you" the least he could do this was beyond perfect I should be doing him a favor

"what do you guys wanna order" chad asked not even glancing at the menu " I ywoung cthicken" connor said in his child language

"I'll have that to"chase announced "i want the lobster" I told chad "okay" he said looking at me then down at his menu

"are you ready to order" the waitress named Carrie asked flashing a big smile towards chad I practically scolded her in my mind

"yes we are" chad said not really paying attention to her partial flirting "ok"she spoke in a sweet high-pitched voice ugh it was so gross

"ok two young chicken cuisines, lobster cuisine, and a filet of beef cuisine" chad answered clearly to her.

"Oh that sounds fancy what would you like to drink" Carrie asked her brown shoulder length hair moving slowly as she gazed at chad

"iced tea for me" chad replied "and fruit punch for him" "i want fruit punch please " I let chase order himself for practice

"aw cute kid is he yours" Carrie asked with a sugary smile "no"chad answered if only I could tell you chad "and for you"Carrie spoke almost rudely and forgetting about her question "raspberry tea please" I spoke with clenched teeth

we ate while chad and I talked about the movie then he payed the bill I insisted on paying but he said I could pay next time oh there's gonna be a next time chad took us to the beautiful park

It had a little walking trail that traces the beautiful river and a playground for kids to play with which is what ours did

chad took me by a bench and we sat down underneath a tree

"sonny do you trust me" he asked randomly "yea why" I stated

"just asking" "so you still didn't answer my question" he observed "what question" I asked

"bout who's your kids father" "alright chad I'll tell yo-"

oh cliffy sorry its short but I felt bad so I had to make it quick


	8. you said what

Hey guys my original file got deleted so sorry if it sucks the first was better

Sonny pov

I decided not to tell chad yet I decided I will tell him when the time is right and its just wasn't right just yet but, I promised to tell him I promised to myself,chase, and to chad.

It's almost time for the party so we left I am glad chad invited us because first I want to make sure they have a close bond before I tell him.

I was dressed in a red dress with a black cardigan and black and red striped flats Tawni brought for me.

Chase was dressed in a red button down and black silk pants.

We arrived at Chad's house right on time Tawni and I mostly talked when chad walked up beside me Tawni excused himself to get something to drink. There were a lot of people I didn't know here.

"soo" I said in an awkward silence

"Are you ready to eat" chad asked putting an ornament back up that was about to be falling from the large Christmas tree

"Sure" I almost stuttered he called everyone to the next room where there were about six tables each being able to hold four. I grabbed my son and we got our food as he sat at a table with the kids his age.

I sat with Tawni and her husband.

Chad sat next to me.

"sonny looks like you and chad could use something to drink" she said"why don't I go get you guys some punch"

"I'll get it" chad offered Tawni sent chad a small glare so he stayed in his seat

Tawni pov

Everything is working accordingly to plan now that the wheels are in motion so of course my plan was for them to admit their feelings for each other but since they wont do that I figured they could use a little boost and by boost I mean a little something in their drinks "hehe"

I brought back the drinks and let them sip away.

Sonny pov

"Chad these cakes are pretty" I said looking big eyed at the medium sized goodness

"Thank you sonny" chad smiled showing his pearls

Tawni pov

Ok now to call this party over "Hello everyone the party is now over" I announced everyone looked down but their was a relationship crisis on the line here.

I grabbed chase,connor,and my kids. "what about my mommy" chase asked "she's gonna pick you up tomorrow ok" I asked

"ok" he began buckling his seat belt and we all drove over to my house for a sleepover.

Chad pov

where did everybody go they were just here "hey where the people go" I asked the girl in front of me

"sonny" I gasped I thought she left

"i don't know chad" she stared her big orbs into my blue ones I don't know what came over me put I kissed her.

"i love you sonny" I said in between kisses

"Chad I love you too" she said breathless and follow me into my room. (a/n awkward to write)

**The next morning**

Sonny pov

ugh my head hurts really badly and I couldn't turn over but I could look up and I saw me sonny munroe laying on the bare chest of a sleeping chad Dylan cooper

I couldn't help myself I let out a huge scream which startled him awake

"ow sonny?" he said confused rubbing his head "why are you here and more importantly screaming"

"i don't know but I have an idea" I said concluding to the way we looked.

"what" he asked like an idiot I pointed to him and then to me and once he realized his dreamy blue eyes sparked up

"wow" he said not thinking of anything to say

"where are the kids" I asked "well they can't be here" chad spoke in a sarcastic manner

I checked my phone and sighed in relief as a text from Tawni appear

"Tawni has them" I breathed in relief

he nodded his head slipping on some clothes I did the same finding mine scattered across the floor. I started thinking and figured this isn't the best time to tell him but I think he should know I mean its been 5 ½ years

"chad I have something very important to tell you and promise me you won't get mad" I said

"okay I promise" he said looking a little confused

"you should sit down first" I suggested

he took a seat and I sat next to him

"chad I am going to come out and say this" I stalled some time

he just looked ,probably afraid of what I would say

"you know how you always wanted to know who chase's dad was" he nodded his head letting me know he was listening

"well his father is you chad" I said closing my eyes but before I did I saw his face which show a jaw dropped and eyes bigger than you can imagine

hey sorry if it sucks please read and review also thank you


	9. bye

Hello guys this is the newest chapter as you know so are you excited?

**Chad pov**

My jaw literally hit the floor and my eyes were bigger than anything I mean its not hard to believe but it just didn't click in my mind. I better say something because sonny is starting to stare.

"What" I said great this was all I could say after she told her son is actually our son that's pathetic

I should be bouncing off the walls in joy but there was something that was missing.

**Sonny pov**

"Chad Dylan Cooper you are the father of Chase Cooper" I said slowly and sophisticated to make sure he understood.

"Whoa sonny I have no idea what to say" he replied honestly

"Are you mad" I asked in a frail voice

"no it's just that..that I don't know it's like don't know the reason why you left" he looked earnest at me

"Sonny why'd you leave me" "Chad i..i was so young and didn't know what to do then i i thought it was right for you no us" i said desperately

"Sonny how could you think leaving me all alone without a sign or trace of what happen" he almost yelled

"Sorry chad but I thought you wouldn't want a child because it would ruin you but instead I find you with your own child"i am saying on the verge of tears

"That's because you were the one who left so I figured you left because you didn't want me anymore" he yelled

that is what set the tears off I started sobbing quietly

"Sonny I'm sorry" his face looked of regret he took me in his arms and rubbed my back.

After my tears came to an end I reminded chad that I had to pick up our son and was out the front door

chad pov

Well at least I know what her secret was I need a load off

"hello" Tawni said as she picked up her phone

"hey Tawni I need you to keep connor at your house for a couple of days" I said

"why" "just do it" I cut her off

"fine" and she disconnected the phone.

I packed my suitcase and starting headed to a place no one one expect

"**oh no another cliffy sorry please read and review I also want to thank you**


	10. what

Hiya guys I want to thank you for reviewing it means a lot so im not gonna sit here and ramble here's an extra long chappy for my readers thanks so much also I don't own swac

Sonny pov

I just felt like crying but I knew I had to be strong for the sake of my son. After that fiasco with chad I picked Chase up from Tawni's.

"Mom we had a lot of fun we played a sponge bob game and watch him too on a big big big T.V." Chase rambled on and on about his time at tawni's, but I wasn't focused on that I was focused on me and Chad's conversation, it replayed over and over again in my head as I made my way to my new home.

Tawni pov

I sighed as I got off the phone with chad knowing he'd only make things worse if he went off which is exactly what he's doing.

"Connor your staying here until your dad come's back okay" I said relaxing into the white couch "otay"

he replied in that child-like voice of his and continued to play with my children.

Chad pov

I packed three suitcases for a weeks stay at Katelyn's house in Wisconsin (a/n sonny's sister and also chad didn't leave until one week after the christmas incident)

I was going to figured out some answers from her about her sister and nephew.

**SUNDAY**

Sonny pov

Chad wasn't at rehearsals on Friday I was worried im still worried I called his phone but he didn't answer, I tried tawni's she answered on the second ring.

"hey son" she chirped in my ear

"hi Tawni" "what's got you in a mood" she asked "Where's chad" I asked softly she sighed and waited a minute "Tawni where is he" I asked a little louder than intended "okay..okay I don't know he didn't tell me but he said he'd be gone for a week" _ a week... week_ it echoed in my head I was silent for a while lost in my thoughts until Tawni said "Sonny you there"

"W-what possessed him to to leave" " I don't know but listen I have to talk to you later okay"

"Kay bye " I hung up and tried to get some rest but there was a pit in my stomach that something bad was happening.

**MONDAY **

I felt alone and scared. I still felt that bad feeling it didn't wash away. I talked to Tawni a few times but that only calmed me down for a few minutes. Since chad wasn't here I didn't have many scenes I finished them all today I laid down in bed and slowly started drifting off to sleep _"mommy...mommy" a voice in the distance called but it sounded right beside me. "c-chase?" I asked "wahhhh" I heard a child cry I started running toward the sound trying to help the child when i found the child he was just siting there crying I went to the child and picked him up "mommy" he said_

I woke up startled,gasping, my heart pounding. My clothes stuck to me.

**TUESDAY **

After last night dream it really freaked me out. I told Tawni about it but she just told me to call down and forget.

Today I took chase to the park for him and for me to relax.

**WEDNESDAY**

I feel awful my head hurts and I feel nauseous. Just as I was getting out the shower I puked my guts out. I gave a big moan.

**THURSDAY**

I have been vomiting all morning my headaches have subsided but I still feel sick so I went to the doctor.

"Sonny?" the doctor came in thru the white door

"Yes doctor what's wrong do I have the flu?" I asked and he chuckled a little with an amused look on his face

"Far from it in fact you are pregnant" i gasped loudly and swallowed hard this is not good. (a/n you guys probably saw it coming)

I. Have. To. Tell. Tawni. Now.

Later on

"Tawni I have something very important to tell you" I spoke seriously "Spill"

"I'm pregnant" "Oh sonny that's great" she smiled "No it's not what about chad".

**FRIDAY**

Chad came back today but im not going to tell him yet I have a feeling it will turn for the worst many of you are probably saying I did this last time with chase but this is different some how.

SONNY POV

It's been awhile since I first found out and it's been awkward and stressful between me and chad at shootings.

Tawni sees it. I see it. And chad sees it. I wasn't showing yet but running off stage in the middle of rehearsals anybody could tell but I think I could make it in the next month. Chase has been worrying about me but told him not to.

CHASE POV

Mommy has been very sick lately and I worry about her. I heard her running towards the bathroom I waited a while but she hasn't come out yet so I went in there and found her on the floor with her eyes closed "Mommy" I asked terrified but she didn't reply so I grabbed her phone off the counter and looked for aunt tawni's name.

"hey sonay" she said loudly "no it's chase somethings wrong with mommy she's on the floor and not moving" I talked clearly into the phone "I'm on my way"

CHAD POV

"hello" I said in a tired weak voice "chad it's sonny" Tawni said on the other line

"what about sonny" "just get over here" I hung up and quickly got in the car but was a little delayed considering I had a two year old with me.

I pulled in the driveway and got connor out his car seat as soon as possible and knocked loudly on the door. Tawni opened it immediately "she's on the floor can you take her to the hospital' Tawni said urgently I put connor down and looked at sonny's face it was horrifying not to be rude I rushed her to the nearest hospital.

"anybody help" I yelled finally a nurse came with a bed and I laid her on it.

"sonny it's gonna be ok" I said running a hand thru her hair

20 mins later

I've been waiting for forever ugh "" a doctor called "finally" I muttered under my breath

"how is she" I asked with hope shining in my eyes. "you can go in and see her" the doctor gestured towards the door "but don't stress her"

I looked at sonny who was as pale as a ghost. I walked over and grabbed her hand looking at her waiting for her smile to appear I whispered to her about how she had to be okay "chad?" I heard her and started smiling like an idiot.

SONNY POV

I heard someone calling my name until I recognized the voice it was Chad's. "chad" I asked knowing it was him.

"sonny" he seem surprised but he was smiling.

"what happened" I was completely clueless "chad why am I in a hospital bed" I started to feel my stomach as if that would tell me if my baby was hurt.

"sonny what are you doing" chad was trying to contain laughter. I think it's time to tell him.

"Chad I have to tell you something very important" I looked him directly in the eyes

"o..Kay" he raised an unsure eyebrow

"listen I..i.. well you sorta got me pregnant..again" I looked down ashamed

he started laughing actually laughing what's so funny "ha ha..good one...son..NY..and here I thought you were an bad actress but you sure fool me" chad wiped a tear

"chad I'm serious you don't believe me" I sighed "chad I am so serious look" I rolled up shirt and revealed my little bump.

He took a sharp intake of breath "oh you were serious I'm sorry" "Chad you don't have to help me raise it yea I'm keeping it"

"Sonny are you crazy of course-" chad was interrupted by a nurse "hi sonny" "hello" I greeted back

"i need to run some test and give you an ultrasound" she spoke politely "okay chad you don't have to stay" I secretly wished he would

"no not ever" he replied

first she did the ultrasound

"okay guys this is your ba-" "what's wrong what what is it" I asked taking it way serious and gripped Chad's hand tighter.

"well now we see a possible cause for the reason of you passing out" nurse Patricia said

"why"chad said before I could ask

"because there's not a baby in there" she smiled "what?" I asked completely confused

"yes there's two" she smiled even wider "sonny look" I turned my head a little and looked upon the screen I saw two perfect heads.

Tears formed in my eyes.

After I took a few tests chad took me home and I told Tawni the news she squealed excitedly.

**A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER**

**SONNY POV**

Chad has been taking me out a lot lately today he took me to the beach today in particular it was now nighttime and that's when chad got down on one knee and said " sonny will you?""

**again another cliffy are you mad don't be please r and r thanks**


	11. sorry! surprise

hello **guys****i****am****so****sorry****i****didn****'****t****update****but****school****has****been****tough****and****we****had****exams****, ****so****this****is****my****free****time****now****. ****well****I****'****m****not****gonna****make****you****wait****any****longer****!**

**chad****pov**

i really chicken out today i was thinking and thinking about whether or not i should propose but i felt it would be to soon or feel like we rushed into it. so i thought about and just decided to asked her to move in with me i know that"s lame but give me credit.

**sonny****pov**

"sonny will you move in with me?" i think you could actually feel the pain in me explode into anger this was it but as always i cover it up quickly.

"of course" i agreed cheerfully

"here's your own key" he handed me a yellow key with sonny in purple letters

"thank you" i said

**the****next****morning**

Chad brought us a bunch of boxes. So chase and i are packing away.

**hours****later**

**chad****pov**

Sonny called and I'm on my way to pick her up with boxes.

**sonny****pov**

HONK! ow my ear why is this horn so loud. i ran to the door and opened it.

"hi chad the boxes are right here" i show cased the room. i went to grab one but chad said he'd carry them for me.

after the packing everybody hopped in the truck and drove to his house for the third time.

"um chad is there something going on here?" i asked uneasy

"TAWNI" he screamed but he went to unlock the door with us following close behind

"surprise!" people yelled

across the room was a banner that congratulations sonny and chad!

tears welled in my eyes tawni is such a good friend.

she salsas over to me saying "i know I'm great aren't i?" i gave her a hug to show her how much i appreciated this.

**and****closing****off****i****know****it****was****super****short****but****i****will****try****to****update****tommrrow****please****read****and****review****thanks**


End file.
